I Need You
by bloodytears87
Summary: after ichigo lost his powers he discovers that he's preggo. complete unless i figure out where i wanna go with it. T just to be safe. Adult themes
1. Chapter 1

It had been about two months after losing his powers that Ichigo realized he was pregnant. Kisuke had told him that it was do to his inner hollow, explaining that sometimes when a hallow needed to mate it could change its inner organs so that it could support a baby if they only mates available were male. Since Ichigo was gay his inner hollow had decided to perform the necessary changes that had stayed with him even thought he had lost said inner hollow. The shady shop keeper had even told him that his insides wouldn't change back, even after the baby was born.

The worst part was that he didn't know what he was suppose to tell the baby's father; Byakuya Kuchiki that he was with child and that it was his. He and Byakuya had gotten together during the war. At first it had been a one night stand that just seemed to continue a couple nights a week. A month or so later they had actually started spending time with each other outside of bed, talking or some times training. When they felt they knew each other well they formed a secret relationship. Only their close friends such as Rukia, Renji, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Ichigo's human friends were aware of. Having no way of contacting the shinigami captain personally Ichigo had left it up to Kisuke and Yoruichi to tell the man.

Five months with no reply from the noble broke Ichigo's heart. Ishida had been the pessimist and told him that a noble like Byakuya probably didn't want a bastard child born from a man. That had earned him a punch in the face for the hormonal boy and a strong scolding from Orihime who also happened to hormonal and pregnant with Ulquiorra; the forth Espada's baby. When the war ended the emotionless man came to Karakura town and got a gigai from Urahara so that he could be with Orihime. Ichigo thought it was sweet, even an enemy could come to be with the women he loved but it also depressed him, did that mean Byakuya just didn't love him enough?

Ichigo went to live with Shinji and the vizards since Kisuke was too annoying and his sisters just wouldn't be able to understand that their brother was pregnant. They were under the impression that Ichigo was going to school abroad. Thought Ichigo was sure Karin knew that it was a lie.

A week into Ichigo's eighth month Yoruichi showed up at the vizards home with a message for Ichigo. It was written in Byakuya's elegant script the message he received simply stated that Byakuya loved him and that he would love and acknowledgement their child but he like all other shinigami were forbidden to appear before Ichigo in a gigai. Apparently old man Yama wanted the teen to have a normal life now that he no longer had shinigami powers. There was a time when the strawberry teen would have appreciated that but right now when he was pregnant with the nobles child he was pissed at Yamamoto and wanted nothing more then to have Zangetsu in his possession and unleash his hollow on the old man.

At the end of the ninth month Ichigo went into labor. Shinji and the others had rushed him to Kisuke for the birth. His father had already been there waiting as well as Chad, Orihime and Uryuu who was still looking like an ass. Orihime who was the most supportive of all his human friends came over and placed her hands on his shoulders as he was lead to a bed.

"He's here Ichigo," she whispered into his ear. "You can't see him but he's waiting right next to your bed."

"Why?" the teen asked in surprise threw his pain. Wasn't Byakuya forbidden to be there.

"The head captain is allowing him to be here for the birth of his child even though he can't let you see him," Kisuke explained.

Ichigo nodded, tears of happiness streaming down his face as he laid down on the bed Tessai had set up for him. Kisuke made the delivery while Yoruichi coached him threw the labor. Sixteen hours and forty minutes later he was holding his baby boy, wrapped up in a light blue blanket, looking just like his mama right down to the bright orange spikes. The only difference were the wide gun metal eyes that shined like diamonds under the soft moon light, just like his father's had. It brought a tear to Ichigo's eye when he thought about how Byakuya want to be there but couldn't be seen. He still hated it, he wanted Byakuya to be in his life as well as their new son's but Ichigo knew he had be strong however, for himself and now for his son, he would get threw this somehow.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't have the internet anymore so im uploading this at the library. not sure when my updates will be sorry. Idk if im gonna say this is completed or continue it yet tho. hope you liked it.<p> 


	2. AN

Hey everyone I've decided I will be continuing this however I just want to say to the person who posted an anonymous review on it about how yaoi and slash is "perverted and degusting" that your have no right posting that bs on my fics. If you don't like things like this then you should just refrain from reading it. I mean come on the characters were Ichigo and Byakuya and the genre romance. How much more of a warning do you need? Well your review was deleted as will any other offensive one you post afterwards. I was so offended I didn't read past the perverted and disgusting part before going into my acct and deleing it so please keep your "disgusting" opinions to yourself.


End file.
